The one where Kurt saves Sebastian and himself
by JazzyBoHart6
Summary: AU The first time ep Kurt get's the chance to be a Hero, and earns the trust and respect of Sebastian Smythe in the process. Sebastian has an abusive ex he fled Paris from who finds him & tries to assault him, An adrenaline and rage fueled Kurt interferes to save him. A pissed off protective Kurt Hummel is a scary Kurt Hummel. (TW Attempt noncon-Adult language-threats-violence)
_Authors Note: So I should mention I've got more than 5 one shot-or possible one shots that could turn into stories started and saved on here. I work on them whenever I feel stuck on my other fics. They come from dreams, random ideas that strike me while writing something else etc. So when I post sporadic one shots and such know I'm not ignoring anything I'm just trying to keep myself writing so I don't break the habit of keeping my creative juices flowing. I'm currently planning a fairly avant garde three month belated 26th birthday Party for my best friend- theme being Adult Harry Potter and I'm making everything. Like..as in making floating candles and the 'brick wall' to put in front of her front door and making chocolate frogs and peppermint toads and putting together a menu and coming up with HP alcoholic drinks and I want one that's on fire that I can call the goblet of fire and I will be making a themed cake and designing a Hogwarts House Tea Set I'm creating so...yeah. March will be a busy month for me. I'm not entirely sure how I'm going to do any of it. But I'm going to try my best. I love party planning and getting to run with themes. My little sisters bday is also coming up and I'm going to be putting a birthday box together to send her so there's also that. Have I mentioned how difficult doing stuff like this from a wheelchair and in pain and exhausted 24/7 is? I swear I need to break myself of the habit of trying to do things that are fairly insane for me to attempt. I've already talked myself into asking for help and not trying to do it all on my own...again. Because I have before and landed myself on 2 weeks of bed rest where I pretty much just cried in fetal position the entire time and I'd rather not have another night where I was supposed to have fun end with me not able to enjoy any of it because I way over did it. The world is honestly a little lucky I'm so restricted lol Can you imagine the stuff I'd be doing if I was perfectly healthy? I can lol I fantasize about it. ^_^_

* * *

Kurt felt like he was vibrating with adrenaline and briefly wondered if this was how those mothers felt before they where suddenly able to lift cars off trapped babies. He couldn't believe Blaine had just attempted to force him to give up his virginity...their FIRST time in the back seat of his car while he was plastered and spent the entire night dancing and flirting with another guy. Kurt had said 'No' more than once. He'd said 'stop' more than once. Blaine didn't, and of all people that he ever thought would try to sexually force something on him he'd never expected it to be Blaine. Not when Blaine KNEW he still had so many lingering fears about it due to the nature of his first kiss. All that told Kurt was that he didn't care. They hadn't even gone south of the equator yet and Blaine wanted to suddenly jump straight to sex? No conversation? No easing into it? When just days ago he was reassuring Kurt that his comfort was what mattered and didn't mind taking their time. Apparently all of that was bullshit, alcohol was no excuse. He _chose_ to drink, he _chose_ to spend all night playing bashful school boy 'oh shucks Sebastian!' while he was blatantly hit on, never ONCE putting a stop to it despite it being completely out of line.

Kurt didn't particularly like Sebastian. He didn't like how he insulted him and he didn't like how Sebastian didn't respect their relationship, but in reality the person he was most upset with about this situation was Blaine. Because Sebastian wasn't the one in a committed relationship.

 _Blaine_ was the one who was supposed to be in a loving committed relationship and he had yet to even _attempt_ to stop Sebastian's constant sexual come ons and insulting digs at Kurt. Had yet to attempt to defend him even ONCE. Why should Kurt have to fight for someone who was already supposed to be his? To need to constantly defend himself because Blaine wanted the ego boost? Blaine was _his_ boyfriend, yet he seemed to be happily feeding off the attention he got from the other boy...and in that case _WHY_ would Sebastian stop? Blaine had yet to tell him to back off despite being taken and 'in love' so who wouldn't take that as a green light that there was a chance to break them up? That perhaps they weren't as strong as Kurt had said they were? Kurt could say it till he was blue in the face but if Blaine's only reaction to someone trying to get into his pants and insult his boyfriend was to blush and smile then logic would insist he didn't care that Kurt was being insulted, and he enjoyed the flirting. Why wouldn't Sebastian assume he stood a chance?

Why was Kurt the only one trying to defend what they had? Why was he the one who had to defend himself when his boyfriend was standing right there simply ignoring how his new Warbler ego booster treated Kurt simply because he spent the rest of the time fawning over him like he was god's gift to gay men. He knew Blaine had attention issues. But the fact that he was putting his attention addiction before their relationship? Before _Kurt_ the 'love of his life'? Hurt. Almost as much as it hurt to know the first time Blaine had tried to have sex with him? Wasn't even because he wanted _him_. It was because he was drunk and horny from dancing with someone else after a night of essentially ignoring Kurt, it wasn't because he was overwhelmed with passionate love and lust for him. He couldn't help the flashbacks of Blaine telling him flat out that he wasn't sexy and while Blaine might be the one with the flirtation he refused to stop, Kurt was now the one doubting their relationship. Had Blaine been paying attention at all he would have at least seen Kurt talking to David Karofsky and immediately made sure he was okay, instead he hadn't even noticed Kurt had been approached by his former bully because he was too busy enjoying being practically humped on the dance floor by someone who wasn't his boyfriend.

Despite it all he was slightly worried, there was a part of him that still loved Blaine Anderson...the Blaine Anderson who took his hand on a staircase and sang teenage dream to him and _tried_ to help him with his bullies...now though flashes of a drunk Blaine stumbling into traffic and being hit by a car after running off caused Kurt to start looking for his phone to try and call him to ask to at least let Kurt call him a cab only to realize he must have dropped it inside.

Running a hand over his face in irritation and glancing down at his disheveled clothes and the slight tear in his shirt thanks to Blaine's insistent grabby hands he let out a long heavy sigh already bracing himself for possible questions before he turned and began stalking back towards the club, and just before he turned the corner he heard a whimper and an all too familiar voice now completely lacking it's snark and flirtatious lilt as it pleaded and he quickly sped up his steps in concern.

"Stop...No..just...Please stop...Dont...it's _over_ Andrew...you arent supposed to come near me..stop... _Please_...stop" and turning the corner he saw none other than a battered looking Sebastian Smythe pressed up against the wall outside the club trying desperately to push away a guy who had pinned him there and was attempting to forcefully open his pants.

He saw it. The moment Sebastian realized someone was coming in their direction and saw the hopeful look in his wide fearful eyes staring in his direction over the assholes shoulders as he heard Kurt turn the corner, and he saw the exact moment that the hope in his eyes died when he saw the person was Kurt. He could almost hear Sebastian's thoughts that Kurt would probably leave him there, he could see the expectation that Kurt would simply walk away and leave him to fend this asshole off himself.

"Shut up you stupid slut. This is all your good for. My pretty little whore. Did you miss me Sebby? Did you think I wouldn't find you? It was stupid of you to think you could get rid of me Sebby, You're mine. My slut. My little fuck-toy. And it doesn't matter how many guys you fuck, they wont ever be able to erased me from you. There's nothing you can do about it." Kurt heard the man growl out and from where he was walking he felt a spark of rage ignite inside him, he was already full of adrenaline. He'd already gotten rid of one asshole who didn't seem to understand no means no, and while he loved Blaine too much to have wanted to hurt him physically to get him to back off? He didn't know _this_ asshole. And he sure as hell didn't give a rats ass if he beat the shit out of him.

Every moment of pent up rage flashed through his mind. His first kiss stolen. Everything with Blaine both before and after they started dating. Being practically accused by Finn of being the sort of man who would ever do something like _this_. His poor sweet friend Brittany And now Sebastian who seemed so depressingly sure that he was not about to be saved and the piece of Kurt Hummel that had been shoved down since Dalton in an effort to 'fit in' and had stayed down to keep Blaine roared to life inside him and without even pausing in his steps he was moving towards the two men practically vibrating with rage feeling each muscle in his body snap to attention.

He took momentary pleasure in the stunned expression on Sebastian's face right before he stepped behind the asshole grabbed him by the back of his hair and physically wrenched him away from Sebastian and thrown up against the large dumpster next to him before Kurt pulled back a fist and slammed it into his jaw and seconds later Kurt was immediately in his face with an arm pressed tightly across his wind pipe pinning the asshole in place as he stuttered for air in stunned disbelief at being stopped.

"What fucking part of 'no' and 'stop' is so difficult for you to understand? I have HAD it with you god damn cowardly rapist assholes thinking that you can just take what you want and not giving a shit as to whether or not its consensual. You stay the fuck away from him. He isn't your ANYTHING. If you EVER come near him again? Castration would be a mild punishment in comparison to what I do to you do you understand? I wont bother cutting off your cock, I'll take a damn _cheese grater_ to it till there's nothing LEFT to cut off, I'll rip out your entrails, truss you up like a chicken with them and then drop you in the freaking ocean do you understand? You will stay the _hell_ away from him. Don't touch him. Don't look at him. Don't even think about him. From this day forward coming within a mile of Sebastian Smythe is a fucking death warrant as far as you are concerned do we understand each other?!" He snarled and the guy was already nodding trying to pull the arm that was slowly cutting off his air supply away and he jerked his arm away shoving the stumbling and disoriented jackass in the direction away from the two of them.

The guy stared at Kurt for a moment before his eyes flickered back towards Sebastian and Kurt immediately moved to intercept the gaze by stepping directly in front of Sebastian protectively blocking him from sight. "Get lost. Be lucky I'm letting you walk away from this. And watch yourself, you never know when someone can and will disable your breaks for sexually assaulting a minor. I'd hate for anything _tragic_ to happen to you because you didn't heed my warning."

"He's not worth it. He's a slut, he'll put out for anything with a dick!'' the guy whispered viciously once again trying to make eye contact with the man Kurt could hear practically hyperventilating behind him and Kurt took a threatening step forward feeling a thrill of pleasure when the guy stumbled back a step immediately.

"Don't test me asshole, You have no fucking _idea_ what I'm capable of. His sex life is no one's business but his and I wont just stand here and let you try and shame him for it. At least he doesn't need to try and FORCE anyone into his bed. Sebastian is 100x the man you will ever be. Now fuck off to the hole you crawled out of you pathetic waste of humanity"

with a final glare the man turned and stormed away. Kurt waited only until he was sure he was far enough away he couldn't sneak up on them before he immediately turned around to see Sebastian wide eyed and shaking, breaths hitching increasingly faster as he began to slide down the wall to the floor muttering panicked 'oh my god's over and over.

"Hey, it's okay he's gone. I promise I wont let him hurt you. It's okay Sebastian just breathe" he whispered soothingly hands itching to reach out and hug the guy he had wanted to punch only a few hours prior but unsure as to whether or not his touch would be appreciated.

"I-C-Cant-Breathe" Sebastian stuttered out between breaths and looked at Kurt with wide panicked eyes. Kurt recognized that Sebastian was likely going into shock and having a panic attack so he knelt carefully down in front of him making sure to keep his voice soft and nonthreatening.

"Hey okay, listen to my voice. Look at me Bas okay? Look at my eyes. Nothing else is here, it's just you and me. You're safe now. I can help you calm down if you'll let me, is it okay if I touch you? if it's too much just tell me to stop and I will" he said softly and saw hazy recognition flicker in Sebastian's eyes as he tried to focus on Kurt's face and Kurt grabbed his hand holding it to his own chest softly telling Sebastian to try and match his breathing before he was nearly knocked back by Sebastian suddenly flinging himself at Kurt gripping his shirt with tight trembling hands as if trying to ground himself with Kurt's very presence.

Without a moment's hesitation Kurt's arms wound themselves around Sebastian's shoulders and simply held him close running a hand over his back soothingly.

"It's alright. I'm here I swear you're okay. Just breath with me Bas, feel my breath and breathe with me okay? In- 1-2-3 out-1-2-3...In 1-2-3 Out 1-2-3...that's right you've got it. You're doing so well Bas that's it"

After a few minutes of Kurt simply holding Sebastian on the dirty asphalt talking him through his panic attack with the ease of someone who has obviously dealt with them far too many times in the past Sebastian slowly pulled back just enough to look at Kurt's face, his trembling barely noticeable. He was staring at Kurt with as if he couldn't quite believe what had just happened.

"Thank you...You... You could have walked away and stayed out of it...especially after everything I-but you didn't...thank you" he whispered.

Kurt simply pulled him back into the hug "I would _never_ have walked away. Not from that" and he felt arms snake around his waist to return the hug.

"I'm sorry I was so awful to you" he heard Sebastian mutter against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I was awful back" he stated simply.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes with Sebastian's face tucked against Kurt's shoulder just breathing in his scent steadily feeling surprisingly safe for the first time in a long time, since long before he'd been forced to flee France to get away from Andrew the first time. In the last two years...Kurt Hummel of all people was the first person who had ever willingly interfered to protect him without once being asked, and he seemingly did so without a second thought. Sure his parents had moved him back to the states and put him in a school that was private and therefore had campus security but it was only after he'd already been attacked by his lunatic ex multiple times, only after he begged and pleaded ... only after he'd already landed in the hospital because of Andrew. With his parent's warped views on his sexuality it had always been clear that a part of them clearly thought it was partially his own fault for his ' _deviant_ ' behavior. No one had ever actually stepped in to physically protect him before. No one had ever gone out of their way to make sure he was okay and felt safe.

One thing was for damn sure, he'd severely misjudged Kurt Hummel. He'd treated him terribly, he'd called him names, insulted him and was actively in pursuit of his boyfriend and yet despite it all Kurt had stepped up without a thought. To protect him. The asshole that had been giving him hell and trying to steal his boyfriend. Who the hell was Kurt Hummel? The reincarnated Ghandi?

"I wont try to steal your boyfriend anymore" Sebastian said cautiously and heard Kurt sigh almost sadly before Kurt was pulling away standing up and pulling Sebastian up with him, arms still clasped around Sebastian.

"I'm not entirely sure I want to keep him right now so no worries." he admitted with a shrug and a resigned quirk of his lips.

When Sebastian pulled away with confused eyes that carefully took in his full appearance from the disheveled clothes, the slight tear in his shirt and what was clearly a slowly forming bruise in the shape of fingers around Kurt's wrist he felt a shudder of shock run through him.

"...Did...he...how could...it was _Blaine_?!" he asked quietly eyes wide shock and anger rushing through him...Andrew had been the _second_ sexual assault Kurt had dealt with that night? And the first involved him and his supposedly sweet and innocent dapper prep school boyfriend who apparently had a dark side Sebastian had _not_ expected from him?

Kurt nodded "Unsuccessful don't worry, Blaine is strong but he was sloppy and I can handle myself. Blaine really shouldn't drink. He _knows_ he shouldn't drink. Last time he shoved his tongue down one of my female friends throats and decided he might be bisexual, this time he thought forcing me to give it up for the first time in the back seat of my car despite me saying no and stop and after ignoring me all night was acceptable. Not going to lie I'm honestly getting really tired of having to run around after him like a parent instead of a partner because he doesn't know how to behave and seems to think that just because it's him who does it somehow makes the jacked up stuff he does okay. He blamed me for not letting him claiming he was being spontaneous and _fun_ , and if he thinks for one minute he can attempt to guilt me into thinking this is somehow my fault he's got a rude awakening coming. I've done and put up with a lot for Blaine and it's getting exhausting. I've got a lot to think about right now. First though why don't we head back inside? I need to find my phone and call him, try to get him to take a cab or something. He's not my favorite person right now, but I don't want anything to happen too him either. He was too drunk to be out wandering the streets"

At that Sebastian put one hand in his back pocket and pulled out a cell phone "I saw it on the floor by the stools we where sitting at, I was on my way out to see if you guys where still here when...when _he_ found me"

"Thank you...alright come on, let's get inside. You need something to drink, actual fluids not alcohol"

As Kurt led him back inside he felt Sebastian step up close to him and out of the corner of his eyes saw his eyes shifting back and forth as if waiting for someone to jump out at them and reached down to tangle their fingers together giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Hey It's okay, I'm pretty sure he's gone. And if he wasn't I'm not above following through on my threats alright? I don't mess around when it comes to this sort of thing. You're safe with me" he said softly and felt Sebastian's tension drain out of him at the words as he squeezed his hand back lacing their fingers together more firmly.

"Okay. I trust you."

Walking inside he saw the immediate look of concern on the doorman's face and Kurt nodded to him "It's taken care of, but we both need to get cleaned up and get something to drink"

"Of course come on inside you two" he replied waving them through before staring back out into the parking lot as if waiting to see a suspicious character he could punch attempt to follow them both back inside the bar.

"Hey Fancy I thought you decided to- dude what the hell happened to you two? Are you guys okay?"

"We'll be fine. I took care of it David. I'm going to take Sebastian to get cleaned up, can you do me a favor? If Blaine comes back here will you call him a cab and send him home? his address is in his wallet. I have other priorities right now than cleaning up after his self inflicted issues. And if a dirty blonde in a black tshirt with a busted lip comes inside you have my permission to violently fling him from this establishment okay?"

"Yeah...I can definitely do that no problem...are..are you sure you don't need anything else?" Kurt met the eyes of his former tormentor and saw him running worried eyes over both of them and nodded giving him small smile.

"I'm sure. Thank you David. You really have changed, I'm proud of you" with that he leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek in thanks before leading Sebastian towards the bathrooms.

Once inside Kurt guided him over towards the sinks and wet a few paper towels mentally bemoaning that he didn't have a proper wash cloth to clean up with and making a mental note to bring one along at any time in the future just in case. Turning he approached Sebastian carefully and took his hands in his before he gently started cleaning him up, wiping away grime before moving up and continuing to wipe away the night's sweat and dirt. Sebastian could probably use a shower but for now he wanted to make sure there was no hidden injuries they hadn't noticed yet that where simply covered up by dirt. Upon seeing various bruises beginning to form Kurt had to stomp down the wave of fury each one caused to swell within him that made him want to go hunt that asshole down and follow through on his threat. He was more worried right now though about how quiet Sebastian had become.

"Kurt...has...has Blaine ever tried something like that before?" he heard Sebastian whisper and looked up to see Sebastian's eyes glued to the bruise on his wrist from Blaine none-too-gentle grip earlier and set down the paper towels, turning on the sink to rinse any additional debris from Sebastian's hands.

"Tried to force me or leave bruises?" He asked gently

"Either"

"No, this was a first on both counts. I never actually thought he would be capable of anything like this. Honestly regardless of what I decide to do about him he'll be lucky if my dad or step brother dont tear him to pieces for the bruise alone"

"You have to tell them okay? Tell them everything" and looking up he saw something fierce in Sebastian's eyes.

"Don't keep what he did a secret. When you keep stuff like this a secret you protect them and it just teaches them that they can get away with it. Promise me Kurt. Don't try to protect him just because you love him. Don't hide it. He needs to know what he did wasn't okay and that there are repercussions and he can't behave like this. It's inexcusable. Being drunk isn't an excuse, it's NEVER an excuse" the words where practically spat out and Kurt studied Sebastian for a moment before a wave of understanding came over him.

"You dated him didn't you? That jackass. And kept the first time he did something like this a secret to protect him?" the question was cautious but the look of pain and regret that flared through Sebastian's eyes was instantaneous.

"I was... and I did...and it was a mistake. Love isn't enough. If there isn't trust and respect on both ends then there's no fucking point of being in a relationship, all I showed him was that it was okay what he did and because I didn't say anything for so long by the time I did no one would listen to me"

"Is that why you don't date?"

"Yes. I...it's _hard_ to trust people now. Even harder to let them in. My therapist said that my walls have walls and I'm combative to keep people far enough away I wont get hurt. Hook ups leave no room for anything like that ever happening again. Getting off helps with stress, I don't sleep very well anymore... it helps with the anxiety, but the whole finding one person I feel safe enough with to do it more than once is...difficult." Sebastian admitted and Kurt saw a flush hit his cheek bones.

"I can understand that, seriously no judgment. After what happened tonight I get it." he said giving him a small sad smile.

They were quiet for a moment and then he saw Sebastian reach out a hand only hesitating a moment before running his fingers lightly over the bruise with a sad frown. "just don't make my mistake okay?"

Any thought's of trying to move past this with Blaine died with the haunted look in Sebastian eyes. He was right. If he excused this? Who is to say he wouldn't do it again? If he covered up the bruise it would just teach Blaine he could leave another that Kurt would hide. And if he did and Kurt tried to tell someone, how could he explain hiding it? As much as he didn't want to be alone? He never wanted to be forced to live with the sort of memories that had put that look in Sebastian's eyes. He'd rather be alone than with someone who could and would try to hurt him after one beer. Lightweight or not. Sebastian was right, if there isn't trust and respect then what's the point? And he knew now he couldn't trust Blaine, and Blaine obviously didn't respect him.

"I wont. I promise I'll tell them." and the relief he could see on Sebastian's face had him tugging the boy forward again as he wrapped his arms around him and felt Sebastian hug him back.

"Good. Thank you...I-I would have worried"

Upon leaving the restroom hands once again intertwined they where met with David seemingly standing guard at the door looking relieved when they came out looking a bit more put together.

"So your hobbit boyfriend showed up looking for Sebastian muttering about needing sex to be a good Tony..whatever the fuck that means...I told him you where gone and went ahead and put his drunk ass in a cab and sent him on his way back to and the other asshole didn't show up" David said and Kurt nodded his thanks as he processed the words. Needing sex to be a good Tony? What the _actual_ fuck? So Blaine had tried to force him to give up his virginity just to be a better _actor_ in the part he'd poached from Kurt in the first place? He could already feel the rage swirling in his gut and the edges of his vision tinged red when he thought about the hell he planned on raising if he found out that all of this was for a freaking highschool PLAY.

He couldn't help but wonder though, why had Blaine come back looking for Sebastian? He'd left Scandals. For all he knew Kurt had left too, so why did he come back? The thought that he came back to get something from Sebastian that Kurt hadn't been willing to give him hit his mind like a freight train and looking over to meet Sebastian's eyes he could see the same conclusion hitting him and the idea that Blaine could've come looking for sex after Sebastian had been assaulted? Kurt couldn't help but feel nauseous that if he hadn't been there, Sebastian would've been in no position to protest, he'd gone into shock after he'd chased off Andrew. It was already apparent that drunk Blaine didn't seem to take the words 'no' and 'stop' seriously and the idea that he could have tried something on someone who had just been assaulted took the air straight from Kurt's lungs and he saw Sebastian waver precariously on his feet causing Kurt to slip an arm around waist and hold him firmly getting a look of gratitude from Sebastian's pale face. He wasn't even contemplating the idea that Blaine had come back with the intention to cheat on him for the sake of a damn school play, all he could think of was how grateful he was he hadn't decided to leave without his phone...leaving Sebastian to fend for himself against what would have been two aggressors.

Sebastian was definitely right. He couldn't brush this off as a mistake. Looking back at Sebastian a plan already half forming in his mind he asked hesitantly "Where were you planning on staying tonight?"

Sebastian shrugged "either a hook up or try to sneak back into Dalton" he admitted sheepishly and Kurt nodded his mind already concluding that neither of those option were happening.

"You can come with me to my house tonight. I wont be able to sleep knowing whether you are okay or not. We can go home and I'll made you some tea and make you a nice big breakfast in the morning okay? We will have to explain things to my dad but I have no doubt he'll be fine with you staying over."

"He supports you then? Will he really be okay with me staying overnight?" At Sebastian's skeptical tone Kurt nodded

"100% supportive and believe me when I say he'd much rather I bring you home with me and make sure you where safe then just sending you out on your way. I mean it's your choice...but yeah..I'd like you to come home with me. I can either take you back to Dalton tomorrow or we can both just spend the day at my house and hang out. I think I'd like to get to know the real Sebastian Smythe beneath the snark"

He watched as Sebastian's mouth slowly slid into a hesitant smile and nodded "I'd ...I think I'd like that. Thank you"

"You're welcome. Come on let's go get some water before we head out okay?"

Kurt moved towards the bar and simply asked if they could get two glasses of water and slid one in front of Sebastian watching carefully as Sebastian took his first few sips before he was practically chugging it down and then slid the second glass in front of him as well.

"Why am I so thirsty?'' Sebastian asked curiously after draining the second glass.

"It's probably shock hun. Tonight was rough. Now come on let's get out of here okay?"

Waving a goodbye to David he lead Sebastian out the doors towards his car and lead him to the passenger side before climbing in and putting his keys in the ignition. He turned on the radio and left it quiet singing along under his breath as he drove them back towards Lima. Glancing over at Sebastian half way through the drive he saw him curled up against the window fast asleep and couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. A sleeping Sebastian meant a Sebastian without walls, and a Sebastian without walls looked surprisingly innocent and adorable. Deciding to let him sleep till the got to the house Kurt let himself contemplate how he was going to explain everything to his father and keep him from running after Blaine with his shot gun.

Pulling into the driveway and parking he turned off the engine and sighed heavily before getting out and moving over towards the passenger side and carefully opened the door catching the leaning Sebastian who he gently shook awake. He barely refrained from cooing at the sleepy trusting Sebastian rubbing is eyes allowing Kurt to unbuckle him and lead him out of the car towards the house.

Before he could open the door it was pulled open by his father who looked like he was going to yell for about three seconds before he took in the appearance of both boys and any and all anger at missing curfew drained and he was moving forward in concern.

"What happened?" his gruff voice asked

"Let's get inside first, Sebastian needs to lay down and I'll explain everything okay?" Kurt responded softly leading a still half asleep Sebastian past his father into the house reassured when he didn't even attempt to stop him as he lead him towards the couch and sat him down kneeling in front of him and slipping off his shoes letting him curl up right there when he draped the throw over him. For now that would work while he talked to his dad, when he was finished he'd go grab Sebastian some clothes and get him more comfortable. A nap would be good for him in the meantime. He gestured for his dad to follow him into the kitchen and saw that his dad's eyes where glued to the now fairly dark bruise in the shape of a hand on his wrist along with his now bruised knuckles from punching the asshole that had attacked Sebastian.

"Ok do you want to explain to me what the hell happened tonight?And who I need to hunt down and kill?"

Kurt took a deep breath and set to start making three cups of sleepy time tea, all three of them could use the additional calming after tonight. After setting the kettle on to boil he slowly turned towards his father and motioned for him to sit at the dining room table while they waited.

"Okay, first I need you to sit down and promise to stay calm so I can get through everything. First off I'm okay, honestly I'm a lot more concerned with how Sebastian is handling tonight then I am about myself. First off Blaine and I didn't go on a date tonight, well...I suppose we sort of did but not a normal one. We met up with Sebastian at a Gay Bar. Yes I know I'm underage and yes it was stupid but honestly I just really thought it'd be nice to be somewhere that I could kiss my boyfriend and hold his hand without getting glared at or worrying about being beaten up for daring to act like a normal teenager with the person I'm dating. There arent many places in Ohio I'll ever be able to be affectionate with the person I'm with. So just take that into consideration when you get angry about us going to a bar okay? I didn't drink. Blaine had a beer. Before tonight Sebastian and I didn't particularly care for each other, he was flirting with Blaine and Blaine wasn't stopping him, they spent most of the night together dancing and Blaine essentially ignored me all night. When I was trying to get Blaine into the back of my car to drive him home because he's a lightweight, I figured it'd be better if he laid down in the back seats to try and keep him from throwing up...but he decided it was a good time to try and get me to have sex with him for the first time in the back of my car and when I wasn't receptive attempted to force me" Kurt took another deep breath and watched as his father struggled to hold back his rant..clenching and unclenching his fists with the effort. When the kettle whistled Kurt quickly poured two cups and set one in front of his father, slowly taking small sips of his own before continuing.

"I said no. First off he spent all night ignoring me for someone else and didn't even try to tell him to stop flirting with him. Second he was drunk and I'd prefer any partner I have to be able to remember what we do and be fully involved in the process. Third I want a lot more for my first time than hooking up in my car in the parking lot of a gay bar just because he got turned on dancing with someone else, I deserve more than that as uncomfortable as our sex talk was I _did_ listen to everything you said dad, and I want it to matter. I want it to be special and be about love and respect. But tonight? It wasn't about us being in love or wanting each other and it should be. Blaine didn't seem particularly interested in the fact that I didn't want to do it. I said no and stop multiple times and instead of stopping he got increasingly grabby and then got mad at me when I shoved him away from me and told I'm flat out it wasn't happening. He tried to guilt me saying he just wanted to be spontaneous and fun but quite frankly I wasn't much interested in anything he had to say after that. He took off and when I went to get my phone to try and call him because he was too drunk to be walking the streets and while I'm extremely angry with him I dont exactly want him getting hit by a car. Turns out that my phone got dropped inside and on my way back I heard someone begging someone else to stop and they sounded scared. Once I turned the corner I saw some guy had Sebastian pinned and was trying to force him violently tearing at his clothes and calling him all kinds of awful names, Sebastian looked completely terrified. The guy was his abusive ex boyfriend who somehow managed to track him down and was fully prepared to force him right there...and after what had just happened with Blaine I wasn't about to just stand by and let anything happen to someone else so I interfered.

You'll be proud to know yours and Puck's lessons on how to throw a mean right hook came in handy. I decked him, threatened him away from Sebastian and ran him off...and then Sebastian had a panic attack. I helped him calm down, cleaned both of us up the best we could in the bathroom of the bar and got him to chug some water. He was terrified dad. I'm positive he went into shock after I got that guy away from him and I didn't want to leave him there to try and sneak back into Dalton or find his way anywhere when he was already traumatized and banged up. While we were cleaning up Blaine showed back up looking for Sebastian, I'm pretty positive he came back with the intention of getting Sebastian to sleep with him since I wasn't going too. He was evidently talking about needing sex so he could be a better Tony...the lead character in the play we are doing at school that he went for despite knowing I needed it for NYADA...which because i'm an idiot I apologized to HIM for not being supportive but now that I think about it...why did he audition for _Bernardo_ with a _Tony_ song unless he had a hidden agenda? All the other Glee guys agreed to not audition for Tony because they knew I needed it for my application and they auditioned with songs meant for the parts they tried out for, he's not going to school for musical theater and he KNEW I needed it he should have turned down the part the minute they asked and I shouldn't have apologized...god Sebastian was right that I can't make excuses for him or he just thinks what he does is okay...but that's all besides the point I guess...But he flat out said he needed to have sex to play a better Tony... So not only was he trying to force me and prepared to cheat on me when he couldn't? it was all so he could be a better actor in a freaking school play that he doesn't even need . A friend of mine who was also at the bar called him a cab and told him we weren't there and sent him home. I convinced Sebastian to let me bring him here. I didn't want to leave him alone to deal with this and he is in no condition to be trying to sneak back in anywhere and if he ended up stranded and that asshole found him I'd never forgive myself. I'd like him to stay here tonight, and maybe spend the day here tomorrow since there's no school. Tonight was rough for the both of us. And I need to decide how to break up with Blaine because there is no way I'm staying with him after this. Love isn't enough to make a relationship work and I'm tired of making excuses for and cleaning up after Blaine and his bad choices and I deserve better than someone who constantly puts me last." draining the rest of his cup Kurt finally sat down next to his father who was staring at his cup and waited for him to respond.

" Well first off...I'm extremely proud of you Kurt" he finally said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not thrilled you went to a gay bar, and the fact that you where able to get in is irritating since no one in their right mind would think you were 21 but I understand why you would want to go. I get it. I cant imagine what it must be like to be with someone and feel like you have to hide it and not be allowed to act like every other teenager with a boyfriend or girlfriend. I can understand wanting to go somewhere where you don't have to hide. I'm glad you didn't drink, despite going to a bar you where responsible. You didn't let your soon to be ex pressure you into sex and fought back when he didn't listen even though I know you love him. You protected someone else and then took care of them. You where smart enough to bring him here instead of just sending him on his way. You didn't try to hide this from me or make excuses for Blaine and what he did. You aren't going to try and stay with someone who put you in a bad situation and didn't respect you or your boundaries. I'm starting to think we need to talk about everything that actually happened in your relationship with him because I've got a feeling there's a lot I don't know. All in all though kid you handled this like an adult and while I'm furious and want to strangle someone I'm incredibly proud of the way you dealt with everything that happened. Sebastian can stay of course, both tonight and tomorrow and since I doubt that anything would go down in the tent after the night you both had he can stay in your room. Door open. If you want I can talk to Finn and explain it too him in the morning so you guys don't have to go into it again..I'm going to go ahead and lock up. You get some rest we can talk more tomorrow okay? Goodnight kid. I love you." Burt said taking a large gulp of his tea before getting up and giving Kurt a tight hug and a pat on the shoulder before moving to lock the front door and heading up the stairs.

Kurt could tell he was livid. He'd seen his father angry many a times, and he'd seen his various types of rage...from flying off the handle ready to punch someone to ranting to cursing and to what he currently was...the quiet controlled rage that was much more terrifying than the others. The contemplative rage. His father could be scary when he was furious, Kurt had many a friend tell him that after seeing him toss Karofsky into the wall for just the small amount he'd seen and heard about what he'd done to Kurt at McKinley had been enough to send a spike of fear down the spine of many a person...but Kurt knew the time when people should really be afraid wasn't when his father was spitting nails or ready to throw punches...it was the silent rage that they needed to worry about. Kurt was the same, he had always had a bit of a temper and could fly off the handle just as intensely as his father when necessary. His reaction to Andrew had seen the truth of that. But when his fury crossed a certain point he tended to go eerily quiet. And when a furious Kurt was _quiet_ it was because he was _planning_. He was thinking out his method of attack. He was considering the best way to _destroy_ someone as utterly and completely as humanely possible. It took a lot, to get him to _that_ point. But once he got there it was wise to steer clear...and you know...change your name, dye your hair and move to another continent.

He'd never reached that level of rage over something that had happened to him personally, but Kurt had always been a deeply protective person when it came to the people he cared about. There where few limits to what he could and would do when it came to protecting someone he loved. Once Kurt Hummel had decided you were worth protecting there was nothing you could do about it to change his mind. And he was nothing if not creative and vicious with his plans of annihilation. To this day no one was sure what happened to the guy who had snuck into Brittany's sleeping bag at summer camp and taken something from her that she hadn't offered. The first time he'd heard that story was when he'd briefly dated her, after worriedly explaining what protection was and why it was necessary when it came to sex he'd gone ahead and made her an appointment to get tested vowing to take her himself to be sure and then cautiously began asking her about her sexual history. When he found out what had happened that first time, despite knowing she didn't entirely understand what had happened to her? He'd carefully got the name of the boy in question and spent the next **month** planning different ways to ruin the monsters life for daring to hurt someone as sweet as Brittany S. Pierce. She saw the world through innocent eyes, a nearly childlike view of the world around her and everything in it and for someone to take advantage of her that way thinking that just because she didn't understand they could get away with it had ignited a previously unknown level of hatred inside him. If anyone asked he'd swear he had nothing to do with the mental break that lead to the boy being institutionalized and admitting everything he'd ever done to any girl he'd assaulted over the years, nor the months of relentless torment he'd been under that caused him to snap and fess up in the first place .

He was fairly positive Santana knew he'd done _something_ even if she wasn't sure what exactly that something was. Because when she found out about Brittany's first time, she'd gone looking for him too. Only to find him locked up and traumatized. When Brittany mentioned she'd told Kurt the year before? She'd done the math. They may not be close but ever since she'd looked at him with a new level of respect and was the only person she absolutely trusted to keep Brittany safe if she wasn't around, it lead to them having an odd sort of secret alliance they kept on the DL. And even if they didn't all always get along, both too headstrong and bitchy to not clash at least a little...they both knew someone would have to actually kill him to get past him with the intent to harm Brittany ever again.

Ever since? It'd been a topic that tended to make him want to hurt someone. There were few things that ever gave him legitimately violent impulses and sexual assault was definitely one of them. He was already mentally wondering how to get Andrew's last name out of Sebastian but that would have to come when being assaulted wasn't so fresh on his mind. He had meant it when he said that Andrew coming near Sebastian again would be a death wish on his part. Sure he wouldn't kill him, but he'd make him wish he _was_ dead. Sebastian shouldn't have to live in fear of being found wherever he went by some psycho. He shouldn't live terrified that around the next corner Andrew would be laying in wait. He shouldn't sped the rest of his life avoiding relationships just because Andrew kept popping up reminding him why he should stick to meaningless sex. He would get what's coming to him via the Kurt Hummel special Brand of carefully crafted Life Destruction with a side of terror. It was the least he deserved.

He was already contemplating how to get even with Blaine. There was so much history there, he'd done and said a lot that had hurt Kurt before they'd ever gotten together. And in hindsight now that his blinders had been forcibly removed and his rose colored 'finally a gay guy that likes me back!' glasses had shattered he could finally see the slow and steady knocks at his self esteem, followed by the constant back handed comments to police Kurt's personality and keep him from fighting so hard for the spotlight or to be heard at all. The digs at different parts of who he was to keep him in line. Bits and pieces of various conversations, hypocritical comments, hurtful remarks...god was the entire relationship a lie? Blaine had been emotionally and mentally manipulating him since before they where even dating. That much alone was suddenly disturbingly clear. And he'd let him. He'd let him because he'd been so sure that Blaine was the only one who would ever want him, but who had put that thought into his head in the first place?

There were other gay guys at Dalton, Kurt had originally planned on getting to know them. He'd been excited at the possibility of having a group of other gay guy friends who wouldn't be uncomfortable around him, who he would have things in common with. But Blaine had said he should take things slow after what had happened to him, and before he knew it no one seemed particularly interested in getting to know him anymore...and since all of his time was spent wrapped up in Blaine who was keeping him busy with coffee dates and the like Kurt had been too focused on figuring out how Blaine felt about him and trying to get him to be interested that any thoughts of a large group of guy friends had taken a place on the back burner. As a matter of fact now that he thought about it how is it that he'd gone from the endearing spy they encouraged to switch schools to being barely tolerated and told he should try harder to fit in? Wes and David had gone from being pleasant and friendly to uninterested and only really paying him any time or attention when Blaine was involved. No one was actively mean to him, but no one seemed too keen to get too close. Why? One by one questions he'd been refusing to ask himself since day one started slipping into place one after the other and suddenly all he could feel was bitter. His first relationship. His first real love. All of it had been completely _wasted_ on Blaine Anderson.

He couldn't help but wonder if he'd already been cheated on before and Kurt had simply been blissfully unaware? It didn't feel like much of a stretch at the moment considering Blaine had every intention of doing that tonight. Thank god he hadn't slept with him. Thank god he still had firsts he could give to someone who actually deserved them.

He walked over to the counter shaking his head at his own blindness. Never again. And best believe he'd be having a chat with the warblers and finding out everything that had gone down when he'd been too caught up to pay close attention. And best believe he'd make sure they were all well aware of what Blaine had done and tried to do. If he wanted attention? Well Kurt would make damn sure he got it, he simply made no promises that itd be positive or negative attention that Blaine got.

With that promise to himself he set about making himself another cup of tea and pouring one for Sebastian and bringing both with him down to the basement and setting them on the nightstands by his bed before he quickly changed out of his clothes and in a soft plain white tshirt and worn but comfortable flannel bottoms he only wore when he was upset and could use extra comfort and pulled out a second pair of pajama's for Sebastian to change into before moving back upstairs to wake him.

Kneeling down by Sebastian's head he gently shook one shoulder and quietly called his name until drowsy green eyes blinked open at him.

"Kurt?" he murmured

"Come on, my dad said you can stay and you can stay with me in my room. We can share the bed if you don't mind or one of us can take the couch. I've got some pajamas and a cup of tea for you downstairs already"

"M'kay" Sebastian responded before moving upright and yawning grabbing a handful of Kurt's shirt as he followed him dutifully down to the basement. He gave Kurt a small smile as he accepted the pajamas and let himself be lead towards the bathroom to change.

When he came out with a bundle of rumpled clothes Kurt took from his hands and tossed into the laundry hamper with the mental note to wash them with his tomorrow he turned to see Sebastian standing at the foot of the bed biting his lip.

"I can sleep on the couch" Kurt offered and Sebastian looked at him and shook his head

"No I don't mind sharing...I just..do you have a side of the bed?" he asked curiously and Kurt nodded

"If you don't mind I normally take the left side, I set your tea down on the nightstand by the right side" and with that he watched Sebastian slip under the covers on the right side of the bed without hesitation and pick up the mug and sip at the tea offered to him eyes locked on Kurt over the mug merely gazing at him eyes full of curiosity and gratitude.

"This is really good...thank you...for everything I mean. Saving me...cleaning me up...bringing me home with you so I'd have somewhere safe to stay and letting me wear your clothes and sleep in your bed and making me tea and just...taking care of me, no one has ever really done that before and...I...I can honestly say I've never met anyone like you, you're so different that what I thought you'd be. I'm grateful. I'm really glad I met you Kurt. You're a good person...hell after tonight I might just want to keep you...gay face and all" Sebastian said softly with a quirk of his lips as Kurt snorted as he slipped under the covers at the other side of the bed and reclined against the pillows tea in hand.

"You're very welcome...and I'm glad you like it. I'm just glad I was there in time. And I'm glad that you're here now where you can be safe and warm and get a good night's sleep. And I can honestly say now I'm glad I met you too, despite everything that went wrong tonight I'm glad I know you better now, you're different than I originally thought you'd be as well..and I'm happy I was wrong... and honestly I've always liked taking care of the people I care about. Just wait till tomorrow morning, I'm making banana nut pancakes, and believe me when I say you'll definitely want to keep me after that...gay face and all" He said with a grin that Sebastian answered with one of his own.

Finishing their tea they set aside the mugs and Sebastian laid down facing Kurt with a surprisingly soft look in his eyes as Kurt hit the button by the bed and clicked off the light's settling down with his head on the pillow pulling the covers up to his shoulders facing Sebastian as well.

"Hey Kurt?" Sebastian's voice rang out softly

"Yes?"

"I'm gay"

Kurt chuckled "I'm aware of that"

"No I mean...like...I'm _gay_...So I _like_ gay faces. So don't...I don't want you to think that your face is anything to be ashamed of...it's not. Seriously it's not. That's half the reason I was so nasty to you in the first place, I wouldn't have bothered if I didn't think you were major competition"

Kurt felt his cheeks flare. "I-Uh thank you. That's..thank you. I actually think I needed to hear something like that after tonight...odd way to phrase it or not ...so thank you."

"You're welcome...goodnight Kurt"

"Goodnight Bas"

* * *

 _Author's Note: Dude I don't even know. It just happened. My muse is either high or drunk herself I'm convinced. This is going to end up a story I'm feeling like. God all of my random little one shots are going to end up as stories why do I keep getting so many random ass ideas that wont leave me alone until I write them down? Seriously I start having reoccurring dreams of various Kurt-centric fic plots until I type them out. It's 2 something in the morning. My sleep schedule is so jacked up right now. I'm hurting and this time it's not even my hands I can barely feel those in comparison to the rest of me. Story of my life. Anyways hope you like this._  
 _It's going to continue because I think I have too. Why is my approach to writing and creative process so weird? I'll never know._

 _Le sigh*_  
 _Love & kisses_  
 _Jazz_


End file.
